Pop pixie Wiki
ALL USERS NEED TO REVIEW THE POP PIXIES WIKIA STANDARDS BEFORE EDITING ANY GALLERY PAGES. AND FOR TALKBOXES, USERBOXES AND SIGNATURES' PROBLEMS, PLEASE REVIEW HERE. About This Wiki PopPixie is a new TV series full of comedy, bizarre adventures and surreal antics. It was broadcast on TV worldwide between 2010 and 2011with top viewer ratings. You're new to the Wiki? Well, go to our about page and learn about it.Need any help with templates?Go to our templates project page.You can also to Facebook. To write a new article for the wiki, enter the page title in the box below.Please Before adding a new article. ---- Welcome to the magic world of PoPPixie! I would like to introduce myself, my name is Lockette, I live in Pixieville and I have a lot of friends that I can’t wait to present to you. I have a really big passion for the alarm clocks and watches; that’s why my house is full of them! In fact I’m always afraid to be late so I set most of them to be on time for my meetings. Our world is full of magic and fun, so join us and enjoy the ride, let's have fun together!!! Community Corner What do you think of PopPixie? Amazing:D Good:) Not bad:| Bad:[ Lame:( ---- Cooltext999830127.png|PopPixies wiki|link=http://pop-pixies.wikia.com/wiki/Pop_pixie_Wiki|linktext=In a quiet and secluded corner of the Magical Universe, there is a very special dimension, a miniature world populated b 15.png|Pixies|link=http://pop-pixies.wikia.com/wiki/File:15.png|linktext=Pixies are magical creatures of the Magic Dimension. The Pixies at the movie They appear in Winx Club as being bonded to Elves.jpg|Elves|link=http://pop-pixies.wikia.com/wiki/File:Elves.jpg|linktext=Elves are independent and live together in a house, without family, real jobs and rules. Elves use their dark magic for PopPixie ---- In a quiet and secluded corner of the Magical Universe, there is a very special dimension, a miniature world populated by Gnomes, Elves, talking Animals... and above all by Pixies. The town they live in is Pixieville, and it is here that Pixies go out about their extraordinary daily lives using the incredible magic of the MagicPops, the magical globes of the Tree of Life. ---- The MagicPops, magical globes that contain positive magic grows on the Tree of Life. When a Pixie uses her talent wisely for the good of all, she may receive a MagicPop to become a PopPixie. ---- PopPixie has a core target audience of 5-9 year old kids, but it is pure entertainment for the whole family. ---- Packed with comedy and a spirit of adventure, the stories of PopPixie never fail to surprise with funny and outlandish situations – and a healthy dose of roll-on-the-floor laughter! Thanks to positive, feel-good themes, PopPixie inspires and empowers girls and boys alike, increases their self-esteem and provides positive role models. ---- Combining a large variety of worlds and characters with an iconic style, PopPixie offers endless opportunities in product development and licensing. This is evidenced by the more than 115 licensees already on board with the brand, covering everything from publishing to fashion, and from toys to stationary. ---- STORY: In a faraway dimension there is a quirky, eccentric place called Pixieville. In this town, gnomes and all manner of magical animals live happily and peacefully together with the Pixies, sharing everyday life. But they are not alone: there are also the Elves, naughty creatures who are always ready to play a practical joke or stir up trouble -- sometimes making Pixieville a challenging place to live! Each Pixie has a specific talent to develop and a mission to accomplish. By using their talents properly they can increase their magic powers and make the world a better -- not to mention, more fun -- place for everyone! - Polls Episodes = Which is your favorite episode? A Pixie Fish Crazy Weather Lockette's Secret Flying Money Caramel's Ice Cream Tree The Mirror Spell The Big Interview A Robot For Chatta The Mystery Of Lost MagicPop Other |-| Characters = Who is your favorite character? Lockette Piff Amore Chatta Digit Tune Rex Maxine Yucca Lenny Narcissa Floxy Other |-| Quality = Has Pop Pixie gone better? Yes No 'Around this Wiki' 5555.jpg|Others|link= Others 333.jpg|Help|link= Help 33.jpg|Media|link= Media Characters.jpg|Characters|link= Characters PixieVille.jpg|Comunity|link= Community Gnomes.jpg|Administrators|link= Administrators Animals.jpg|Photos|link= Special:NewFiles 15.png|Videos|link= Special:Videos ''' Search the Wiki type=search width=24 buttonlabel= Search by title searchbuttonlabel=Search the text